Rock Bodies
by bashful-perry-sprouse
Summary: The Glooms finally found a way to own Jollywood... Destroying the 7D. Hildy created a spell powerful enough to get rid of the 7D forever. What will happen when only Bashful and Grumpy are free from the spell of the Glooms? Will they be able to work together and save their friends? Or the differences between them achieve losing their friends? [Non slash] [My first The 7D's story]
1. Rock Bodies

The Glooms finally found a way to own Jollywood... Destroying the 7D. Hildy created a spell powerful enough to get rid of the 7D forever.

What will happen when only Bashful and Grumpy are free from the spell of the Glooms? Will they be able to work together and save their friends? Or the differences between them achieve losing their friends forever.

* * *

><p>Ok, First:<p>

English isn't my native language, so pleaaaseeee correct me if I write something wrong.

and Second:

NOT SLASH! No, no, no and no! (I only ship Bashful x Queen Deligthful)

That's it.

Please, enjoy!


	2. ONE

A normal day in the mine of the 7D. Happy was digging while Sneeze dug next to him. Sleepy slept while Dopey collecting all the diamonds that Bashful had found. Doc, with his new invention, made rubies they were very stuck in the ground easily leave. And Grumpy kept all the jewels that are found during the day on a big canvas bag.

And then... The Bing Bong Bell sound around all the mine of the 7D!

"The Bing Bong Bell!", exclaimed Sleepy, waking from his nap.

"The queen need us", said Bashful.

"Hi-Ho! To the castle!", all exclaimed while jump to the mine train and go to the Queen Delightful's castle.

The Queen Delightful is the cheerful and kindly queen of Jollywood, the home of the 7D. She's so beautiful and sweet with everyone. And whenever she is in trouble, she rings the Bing Bong Bell y calls at the 7D for the help.

Of course, Lord Starchbottom, the assistant of the queen, hates the help of the 7D... and the 7D. He always tries to persuade the queen that they aren't the best choice. But always, no matter how hard he tries, the Queen Delightful calls the 7D whenever she needs help.

This is how the 7D arrived to the castle of the Queen Delightful. All get down to the mine train and exclaimed:

"The 7D at your service, your majesty!"

The Queen Delightful smiled from her throne when she saw the 7D. She got up from her throne and went to the 7D, always with a smile on his face.

"Yay, the 7D!", she said while walking to the 7D, "I need your help!"

"What happened, Queen Delightful?", asked Doc.

"I can't find Sir Yipsalot!" she cried, and her beautiful smile was forgotten.

"What!? Sir Yipsalot is lost!?" exclaimed Sneezy incredulous.

"Yeah", the queen cried, "I call him for his noon pickle and he doesn't come!"

"Well... Hmm... Maybe he's not hungry", said Grumpy.

"That's impossible!", exclaimed the queen worried, " Sir Yipsalot always eats a pickle at this time of day!"

"Maybe he's in his favorite place, sleeping", said Sleepy letting out a yawn.

"I don't think so", said Lord Starchbottom coming into the room, interrupting the conversation, "His favorite place it's next to the queen"

The 7D let out a sigh of frustration, while thinking where it could be Sir Yipsalot. Starchbottom rolled his eyes, to see the six dwarves think and think, without getting anywhere... wait, six!?

"Hey!", everyone turned to who owned the acute, tender and innocent voice... Bashful, "I found him!"

Queen Delightful's eyes were filled with joy and excitement to watch her puppy in the arms of the little dwarf. She ran desperately toward her puppy and raised him in his arms for a big hug.

"Sir Yipsalot!", she shouted cheerful.

"Bashful! How did you find him?" Sneezy smiled to his shy friend.

"Well... I-I hid behind that big closet", he said pointing to the big closet, "And there I found Sir Yipsalot trapped. That's why he was not going for his pickle"

"Well, finally your mania that always be hidden served for something" Grumpy scoffed.

Bashful was saddened few seconds before seeing the joy on the face of the Queen Delightful with her puppy. That image returned the smile to the face of Bashful, with a sigh of love.

"Ow, thank you 7D!", the queen exclaimed, "Especially you, Bashful". She smiled warmly before leaving a tender kiss on the forehead of the dwarf.

"Mission completed, 7D!", said Doc, "Now, we're going home"

As they walked back to the mine train, Grumpy walked over to Bashful with a sly smile on his face. Bashful looked at him strangely as Grumpy couldn't longer hold a small giggles. Bashful couldn't stop wondering what happened to Grumpy, so he said:

"What?"

Grumpy laughed, "Someone got lucky today, huh Bashful?"

Bashful completely flushed, so much so that neither his hat would help him this time. Grumpy couldn't stop laughing while Bashful looked everywhere, hoping that no one has heard.

"Is not funny, Grumpy!", he whispered fearfully.

"At least this time not you fainted upon hearing her name", laughed Grumpy, "You progress!"

"Stop, Grumpy!", Bashful moaned nervous.

"Come on, Bashful! How much more are you going to continue to deny?", Grumpy said.

"I-It's not your problem", he stammered nervous.

"Well, if you say…", and with that statement, Grumpy walked away leaving Bashful completely flushed.

Bashful groaned irritated, "Floom!"

* * *

><p><strong>The First Chapter!<strong>

**Please, correct me if I have mistakes. Remember, I don't speak English very well yet.**


	3. TWO

In the house of the Glooms, Hildy went crazy thinking about a feasible plan to take over Jollywood. Her husband, Grim, looked her confused, as he sat beside her on the sofa.

"What do you think, my wicked witch?", he asked to his wife.

"Ahghh! I can't find a way to own Jollywood, without interfering the 7D!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know", Grim complained, "If only they stay completely still as rocks for only a few hours"

Hildy rolled her eyes at the clumsy statement of her husband. But when her brain was working again…

"Grim! That's it!", she exclaimed cheerful, "You're a genius!"

"Really? I mean… Yeah! Of course I am!", he said, "But… What did I say?"

Hildy once mentally slapped herself while she let out a growl angrily. She got up from her seat next to Grim, and quickly searched through her stuff one of her books of wizardry.

Grim watched as his wife crazy reviewed the millions of books they had at home, totally confused. Until finally Hildy found the book with the spell she was searching.

"Yeah! I found it!", she exclaimed.

"What? I don't understand…", Grim sighed, still confused

"The spell, Grim!", she growled, "The spell that will destroy the 7D forever!"

"Ow, really?", he asked.

"Yes, Grim!", she said, "Soon these dwarves no longer will stand in our way…"

* * *

><p>"Bashful? Where are you?", Sneezy yelled as he walked through the house looking for his fearful friend. Suddenly, a striped green hat appeared in one of the many vases that were in the house… But of course, that hat had a head under it.<p>

"Here…", he whispered shyly.

"Bashful? What are you doing there? It's lunchtime!", said Sneezy.

Bashful groaned and hid again in the vase, "N-No thanks…"

He sighed and then approached the vase where his friend was hidden. Sneezy watched him a few seconds before Bashful realized and look him too.

"What?", Bashful said.

"What's wrong, Bash?", Sneezy asked to his friend.

"N-Nothing. I'm ok!", he said looking away from Sneezy. He laughed to himself, knowing that Bashful was lying. He was about to say something when he heard footsteps coming towards where they were. Dopey approached and whistled to his friend with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Dopey! Bashful doesn't want to go to lunch", Sneezy said.

Dopey whistled to his friend, with a confused expression on his face. Sneezy sighed knowing what Dopey was referring.

"Yes, I know. But he doesn't want to tell me what's wrong", he said to Dopey.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?", said Happy entering the conversation suddenly.

Dopey whistled with a sad expression in his face pointing the vase where Bashful was hidden. Happy looked confused to Dopey and then spent his look at Sneezy, who nodded depressed.

"Hmm…?", Happy approached the vase and watched Bashful, "Are you ok, Bashful?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine...", he whispered, "Just… I'm not hungry"

The three dwarves stood a few seconds looking at Bashful's inside the vase before shrugging and walking away. But then someone got in the way… Grumpy.

"And Bashful? Where is he?", Grumpy asked.

"He will not come to lunch", Sneezy said.

"But, why?"

"He said he's not hungry!" Happy smiled.

"What!? That's ridiculous!", Grumpy exclaimed, "Where is he?"

Dopey whistled pointing the vase where Bashful was hidden, with a funny smile in his face. He frowned and walked toward the vase.

"Ok, what's going on, Bashful!?", he exclaimed.

"N-Nothing!", Bashful stuttered.

"Don't lie me!", Grumpy said. Sneezy, Dopey and Happy watched uncomfortable the situation, so they disappeared into the kitchen with the rest of the 7D. Bashful looked up to encounter Grumpy waiting for an answer.

"Well… I'm waiting…", said Grumpy. Bashful was speechless and hid again in the vase.

Grumpy growled irritably, "Don't you tell me?"

All that Grumpy could see was the green striped hat moving from side to side, denying. That got angrier Grumpy.

"Oh come on, Bashful!" Grumpy shouted angrily, "I can't believe what a coward you are!"

That statement made Bashful out of his hideout, alerted.

"W-What!?"

"What I said!", Grumpy shouted, "You're unable or trust your best friends!"

"I-I'm shy…", Bashful sobbed, to the verge of tears.

"It's not an excuse!", Grumpy exclaimed, "And that's not being shy… That's a coward!"

That strong statement made the daring side of Bashful came to light.

"Ok, that's it!", he shouted with tears on his eyes, "You want to know what happens to me?"

Grumpy failed to respond when Bashful continued, "I'm tired of your abuses and your jokes to me!"

"Bashful…"

"No! That's it!", Bashful exclaimed totally angrily, "I will no longer allow more!"

And with that, Bashful it was annoying to the rest of the 7D, leaving Grumpy totally shocked.


	4. THREE

It's been a week since Bashful doesn't speak with Grumpy. Everything was normal between the others 7D and Bashful, but with Grumpy, **specifically with Grumpy**, Bashful was indifferent just to show how upset he was.

Grumpy, being a naturally angry person, the indifference of Bashful didn't like very well. This caused the team was divided. Sentences like:

"I can't believe you're on his side!"

"Do you helping him but not me!?"

…From Grumpy, were able the others 7D feel uncomfortable with the situation. Bashful, thanks to his shy nature, not one word came out of his mouth… and that bothered Grumpy even more.

While, in the Gloom's house. Hildy wasn't far from her books of witchcraft. She just practiced and practiced **the spell**.

Everything had to be perfect **that day**. Hildy had everything planned for **that day**, and Grim was as anxious as his wife… of course, once he had understood the Hildy's plan.

"It's almost ready, Grim!", Hildy exclaimed, "The spell will be ready soon!"

"Cool! I can't wait, my gorgeous girl malevolent!", Grim said.

Hildy checked again her spellbook to add the last ingredient for **the spell**. Grim impatient came eager to see how it would the spell.

"Just be patient, sweetie", Hildy said to her husband.

"B-But I can't wait", Grim exclaimed, "Uh, uh! I can help you!"

"No!", she snapped, "Just look at me as I finish the perfect spell", Hildy said as she added the last ingredient. A cloud of magic smoke formed when the last ingredient was added with an evil laugh from the purple and pink hair witch.

"It's ready, Grim!", she exclaimed, "The spell is ready!"

"Yay!", Grim shouted excitedly, "Now, Can we destroy the 7D once and for all?"

"Not now, my Grimy-Wimy", Hildy responded to her husband with a tender voice, "First, we have to prove it"

* * *

><p>"The Bing Bong Bell!", exclaimed Sleepy when he heard the sound of the bell that call they.<p>

"The Queen need us!", said Bashful. Grumpy scoffed mockingly and approached Bashful to say sarcastically, "Wow! I had no idea! Thank you, wise man"

Bashful blushed completely and then frown turning away from Grumpy, demonstrating, without words, what he thought of Grumpy's commentary. Grumpy snorted annoyed, thinking that Bashful was being childish. The others 7D were speechless at the situation, uncomfortable, until Happy spoke doubtful.

"Umm… To the castle?"

"Heigh-Ho!", everyone said before jump to one of the Doc's inventions and go to the castle of Queen Delightful.

The incredible invention of Doc was a kind of balloon, but it was bigger than a normal balloon. It was big enough to carry a basket below this, and the 7D could get on that basket and the balloon raised them and carried through the air. The invention of the century! In just minutes they were in the castle.

When the Queen Delightful saw the 7D arrive, a smile lit up her face. After the dwarves came down of the balloon, Lord Starchbottom ran into the room, alerted and screaming scared.

"Queen Delightful!", he shouted, "It's an emergency!"

"What happened, Lord Starchbottom", the queen asked as she stood up from his throne and walked to his altered assistant.

"Yeah, What's so important, Starchy?" responded Grumpy.

"I-It's horrible!", Starchbottom stuttered scared, "I-It's unthinkable!"

"What?", asked Sneezy.

"What's so horrible?", continued Doc.

Starchbottom was totally out of breath. The impact was such that it didn't allow him to speak well. Queen Delightful did her best try to give enough air for him to speak.

"Oh, Lord Starchbottom", the queen said, "Please, tell us! You're distressing me!"

Starchbottom looked at those present in the room, and once he recovered a little breath, he managed to say:

"E-Everyone in J-Jollywood… W-Were transformed into r-rocks"

"What!?", the 7D exclaimed at the same time.

"What I said!", Starchbottom affirmed, "All of Jollywood has been transformed into rocks!"

"But how?", the queen asked naively.

"I-I don't know!", Starchbottom exclaimed.

The 7D looked at each other confused, and doubtful to what the assistant of the queen said, came to see themselves the people of Jollywood.

Once outside the castle of the queen, they walked towards the village of Jollywood. Expecting to see the joyful population Jollywood, the 7D shouted of horror at seeing all the people of Jollywood transformed into rocks. Adults, children and elderly, everyone in Jollywood!

The scene was heartbreaking like all those rock bodies, seemed alive, with the same joy they had before being transformed into rocks.

"Oh… my…", started Sneezy with an enormous regret in his chest as he watched all of those faces transformed into rock.

"This is horrible!", exclaimed Happy, strangely with a sad expression on his face.

"I-I can't b-believe it", stuttered Bashful with a terrible fear on his face. Dopey sighed depressed with a horrible pain in his whistle.

"Who did this atrocity?", Sleepy said.

"I know who did this!", Grumpy stated undoubtedly. The rest of the 7D looked him, with confused faces, what Grumpy rolled his eyes "The Glooms!"


End file.
